


Babysitters

by gladdecease



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adorable, Character Death Fix, Community: naruto100, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-11
Updated: 2007-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Rin,” he commented off-hand.  “I wish you wouldn’t spoil him so much.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitters

“Rin,” he commented off-hand. “I wish you wouldn’t spoil him so much. It’ll be bad for him in the future.”

She pouted. “But he’s so adorable! I wish sensei could see him - he’d fawn over him just as much as I do!”

“Nevertheless, the Hokage’s son should not be spoonfed ramen when he’s only two years old.”

“But - ”

“ - no buts,” Kakashi interrupted abruptly. “We promised we’d take care of him, not fatten him up for a feast.”

He walked out of the room, ending the conversation short like always.

Rin frowned at his back, but smiled at the little blonde boy and held out another ramen noodle. “You can’t say Naru-chan doesn’t _like_ it, Kakashi-kun…”


End file.
